This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Purpose: This investigation is a pilot study to assess the effect of inhaled corticosteroids (ICS) on peripheral blood inflammatory cells and mediators. Specifically, we will look at white blood cells (neutrophils, lymphocytes, monocytes, eosinophils, and basophils), lymphocyte cell surface markers (markers that identify the different lymphocytes), cytokines (small secreted proteins from white blood cells which mediate and regulate immunity and inflammation), and lymphocyte proliferation in the peripheral blood of healthy adult males. These results will be correlated to the concentration of the steroid in the blood. We will use exercise, a robust stimulant of the immune system, as a means of detecting alterations and modulation of the peripheral immune system. We propose to evaluate the following changes in the peripheral blood of healthy adult males in response to exercise after a 14 day course of ICS: Specific Aim 1: The change in the peripheral white blood cells (neutrophils, lymphocytes, monocytes, eosinophils, and basophils). Specific Aim 2: The change in inflammatory markers, including lymphocyte cell surfaces markers (including CD3+, CD4+, CD8+, CD4+CD25+, CD4+CD45RO+RA+, CD19+, and CD16/65), cytokine production [interleukin (IL)-4, IL-5, IL-6, IL-10, interferon (IFN)-?, and soluble intracellular adhesion molecule (sICAM)], and lymphocyte proliferation. Specific Aim 3: To correlate the change in inflammatory markers in relation to concentration levels of Fluticasone (Flovent).